Por una traición
by Amelyst
Summary: Por una error, inició mi soledad, es verdad, fui feliz alguna vez, pero ¿como ser feliz, cuando la felicidad parece traerte mas sufrimiento? ¿podré alcanzar la felicidad? ¿podrá mi corazón sanar sus heridas y volver a amar?


Hola, de nuevo, los one-shots brotan de mi mente como si fuesen agua, debo crear mas historias largas, pero ¿como resistirme a la seduccion de los one-shots? bueno he aqui una nuev mini historia, espero que les guste, y espero leer muchos reviews jajaja.

Ha y antes que lo olvide, si pueden darse una pasadita por mi perfil sería genial, hay algo que quiero comunicarles, gracias!!

Ya saben quiere recibir sus opiniones!!

Cuidence, y éxitos en todo!!

Disclaimer:

Sailor Moon y sus personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_La vida es un drama, pero sin ese drama, ¿que sentido tendría vivir?_

El reflejo de mi rostro pensativo se ve reflejado en el vidrio de la ventana, veo hacia fuera como las gotas de lluvia se precipitan desde el cielo hasta el suelo, en mi mente, empiezo a ver aquellas escenas que me han provocado dolor, y me pregunto ¿aún podré ser merecedora de alcanzar la felicidad?

Los recuerdos se precipitan en mi mente y recuerdo aquella época en la que fui feliz.

La perfecta vida de una adolescente normal era interpretada por mí, Serena Tsukino, una adolescente feliz… Una adolescente que nunca se había preocupado por vivir el "amor" hasta ese día.

El año anterior había entrado a la escuela en la cual me encontraba estudiando, desde el primer día, mi presencia se hizo sentir, tanto en mis compañeros de clase, como en algunos de otros grados, pues ellos llevaban tres semanas de haber iniciado clases, un chico llamó mi atención, iba en segundo año de preparatoria, su nombre era Darien Chiba, con catorce años pensé que quizás él no iba a fijarse en una chiquilla como yo, y debo admitir que tampoco yo pensaba mucho en el amor, a pesar de todo, nos hicimos amigos y nos tratamos con cordialidad, fui testigo de que él parecía no tener interés en mi, lo vi hacerse novio de una chica de un año menor que yo, lo cual me provocó un sentimiento de frustración e incluso algunos pequeños celos, pero no tan fuertes como para bajar mi autoestima.

Era consiente de que tenía lo mío, tal vez no era la más bonita de la escuela, pero seguro que sí entraba entre las diez mas.

Pasaron algunas semanas y él dejó a su novia, cuestión que no movió ningún sentimiento en mi ser.

Luego de vacaciones de fin de año, y con todo un año nuevo por delante, volvimos a la escuela. Disfrutaba cada una de mis clases, aunque más disfrutaba de las travesuras que hacíamos en ellas.

Finalmente, un día, él se acercó a mí, recuerdo que pasamos toda la tarde platicando de cualquier cosa, hasta que se hizo de noche, mientras observábamos las estrellas, su voz cortó el silencio, -¿quieres ser mi novia?- Dijo, palabras que nunca pensé que iba a escuchar de su boca, y menos que fueran dirigidas a mi persona, mi cuerpo no respondió, sentí como mi corazón se aceleró, el rubor cubrió mis mejillas y mi mirada se fue directamente al suelo, ¿Cómo no reaccionas así cuando nunca has tenido un novio y no has vivido esa dulce experiencia? Impulsivamente, actué, -Sí- Fue mi respuesta.

Desde ese momento, fui feliz, aunque debo admitir, aún estaba insegura respecto a mis sentimientos por él ¿Y si sólo estaba confundiendo el amor con la amistad? Después de todo ¿Cómo diferenciar esos sentimientos cuando nunca has estado enamorada?

Todas las inseguridades desaparecieron cuando finalmente nos dimos nuestro primer beso, fue casi mágico, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que en verdad lo quería.

Nuestro noviazgo se hizo eco en los oídos de toda la escuela, para gusto de unos y desgracia de otras…

Pasábamos momentos agradables juntos, con nuestros amigos, por ese tiempo, un chico, compañero de clase mío y amigo de él, comenzó a acercarse a mí, sus insinuaciones no era obvias pero si daba a entender que sentía algo hacia mí, o por lo menos atracción por mí.

Nunca le dí alas y él sabía perfectamente que entre Darien y yo había una relación.

Mi relación con Darien, si bien tenía pequeños altibajos, era estable, linda, liberadora, llegando al punto en que incluso mis padres sabían de mi relación con él.

Pasaron los meses, y llegó mi cumpleaños, el día mas agradable, me invitó a cenar y luego paseamos por la playa bajo la luz de las estrellas. Los bellísimos quince años…

Continuamos así, él me acompañaba a casa después de la escuela, nos quedábamos horas afuera de la entrada de mi casa, mientras deseaba que cada momento con él se hiciera eterno.

Un par de meses después, teníamos el día libre de escuela, así que con una amiga y otros dos compañeros entre ellos incluido el chico que me pretendía, decidimos salir de paseo.

Por la mañana, Darien y yo habíamos salido a dar un pequeño paseo por la playa, pasamos un momento agradable, nunca nadie me iba a preparar para lo que iba a suceder luego.

Tras mi paseo con Darien, él me llevó de vuelta a casa y se despidió de mí como siempre, sus besos de despedida eran los mejores, y aún hoy me estremezco al recordarlos, recordar como saboreaba sus labios y él los míos y como me abrazaba como si quisiera nunca dejarme ir…

Por la tarde, mi amiga pasó por mi casa, nos encontramos con los dos compañeros con los que habíamos quedado y de ahí nos dirigimos a la playa, llegamos a un lugar mas o menos alejado, curiosamente, Darien y yo habíamos estado paseando por ahí en la mañana, recordar eso, me hizo sonreír.

Nuestros compañeros nos dijeron que los esperáramos unos momentos, que iban a comprar golosinas y otras cosas para comer, aceptamos y esperamos con mi amiga, platicamos cosas mientras esperábamos, le conté lo feliz que era con Darien.

Nuestros compañeros volvieron. Para mi sorpresa, no era golosinas lo que llevaban.

Absorta aún, era testigo de cómo una botella de ron era vertida en cuatro vasos de plástico, quizás fue la curiosidad de probar alcohol, quizás fue la idiotez de la adolescencia, tal vez fue las ganas de saber lo que se sentía, pero, sin vacilar un poco, tomé el vaso y bebí su contenido.

Por unos minutos sentí que nada en mí había cambiado. Me dije a mi misma "_no es tan malo, no me siento diferente, creo que no me ha hecho nada_", después de varios minutos, mi compañero se acercó a mí, mi amiga y mi otro compañero estaban sentados a un par de metros de donde nosotros estábamos, entablamos conversación con mi compañero, pasados unos minutos más, y se me dificultaba hablar, y sentía la necesidad de dormir un poco o tal vez recostarme…

En el momento en el que iba a recostarme recuerdo escuchar la voz de mi compañero diciéndome: -Allí no, hay demasiadas rocas, te va a doler la espalda, mejor… recuéstate sobre mí…- Confundida aún recuerdo que me negué a eso, y me quedé sentada…

Mi mente estaba borrosa, no recuerdo si las nubes que veía eran del cielo o mi mente las había fabricado, lo siguiente que mis ojos vieron fue a mi compañero sobre mí, besándome y acariciando mi cuerpo semidesnudo, aún recuerdo como sus manos recorrían furiosas todo mi cuerpo, como su boca se deslizaba de mis labios hasta mis pechos, aún recuerdo eso y me siento sucia…

Poco a poco mi mente fue cobrando conciencia de lo que sucedía, y de pronto, en mi mente, solo fui capas de ver un solo rostro, el rostro de Darien, mi Darien.

Como de golpe, mi mente se volvió lúcida y me dí cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, solo fui capaz de pensar: "_no, por favor, con él no ¿Por qué él, si yo quería que el primero fuera Darien? ¿Por qué tuve que venir? ¿Por qué?_" inmediatamente al darme cuenta de lo que sucedía, me puse de pie, arreglé mi ropa, mientras mi compañero, molesto, era testigo de esto, creo que intentó detenerme no estoy segura, no dije una sola palabra, tampoco él…

Caminé hacia donde se encontraba mi amiga y mi otro compañero, no se cuánto tiempo había pasado, y tampoco estaba segura de lo que había sucedido, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de algo: había traicionado a Darien y debía irme de ese allí a cualquier costo.

Al verme acercándome a ellos mi amiga y compañero me preguntaron que, que me sucedía, solo fui capas de decir -Debo irme- Y preguntarle a mi amiga -¿Te vas o te quedas?- Recuerdo que ella aceptó y luego todos nos fuimos de ese lugar…

Otra laguna mental ataca mi memoria, y lo siguiente que recuerdo fue estar en una pequeña tienda pidiendo una llamada ¿a quien llamaría? Claro a la única persona con quien me sentía segura: Darien.

El solo escuchar su voz por el teléfono, representó para mí un gran alivio, a pesar de que mi "compañero" se negaba a que le llamara, yo lo hice, le expliqué mi situación y me dijo que pronto estaría conmigo.

Esperé junto a los demás, la llegada de Darien, impaciente, esperando que su presencia aliviara mis tormentos.

Nuevamente, una laguna mental, y el recuerdo mas lúcido que viene a mi mente es el de encontrarme en la playa, ver a los demás durmiendo en la arena y sentir el calor de los brazos de Darien rodeándome. ¿Cómo llegué allí? No lo sé aún hoy día, pero en esos momentos nada me importaba, absolutamente nada, siempre y cuando estuviese con él.

Recuerdo como sus labios rozaron los míos, un beso dulce, saboreaba cada parte de sus labios mientras él recorría el interior de mi boca con su lengua, el beso que en un principio fue dulce, se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso, mas ardiente, más pasional, quizás fueron los efectos del alcohol en mí, o quizás fue la situación, pero ese beso fue único, nunca me había besado como en esos momentos, tan intenso, que ambos nos dejamos llevar.

Poco a poco, sus manos recorrieron toda mi espalda, estrechándome contra él, no importaba la falta de aire, pues parecía que no necesitábamos oxígeno para vivir, sus cálidas manos recorriendo mi espalda me hacían sentir sensaciones que no había sentido nunca, y no me asusté cuando sus manos llegaron mas allá de mi espalda…

Nunca sus caricias fueron tan intensas como en ese momento, y desee poder estar sola con él, entregarme a él…

Su intenso beso fue interrumpido abruptamente, sentí como se alejaba de mí, dejándome confundida.

-Perdóname- me dijo en un tono bastante arrepentido -no debí dejarme llevar de esta manera, te he faltado al respeto y me arrepiento de ello- Mi confusión debió ser evidente en mi rostro, pues lo único que hizo fue acariciarme el rostro y verme de forma tierna, mientras me invitaba a sentarme en la arena y dedicarnos a ver el cielo.

Al llegar a mi casa, noté la preocupación que había hecho pasar a mis padres, llevaba desaparecida aproximadamente 8 horas, no sabía que hora era, mi madre notó que en mi blusa llevaba sangre, ninguna palabra podría describir lo que pasé en esos momentos, al ser conciente de lo que había pasado y que había intentado bloquear en mi mente caí en cuenta de donde provenía esa sangre… y al parecer, mi madre también sabía de donde provenía…

Furiosa, pero intentando calmarse, me obligó a desvestirme, evidenciando lo que ambas sospechábamos que había pasado, pero que ninguna de las dos estaba segura de que hubiera sucedido, toda confianza que mis padres tenían a mi persona, se había esfumado.

Al día siguiente, y tras despertarme con un ligero dolor de cabeza, me preparé para ir a la escuela, intentando que todo lo sucedido el día anterior quedara en el pasado, enterrándolo, intentando olvidarlo. Si tan solo los recuerdos pudieran echarse a un pozo, probablemente buscaría el pozo más oscuro y profundo con tal de olvidar.

Al llegar a la escuela, noté que Darien estaba recostado sobre una pared cerca de mi salón, estaba acompañado de un amigo, entré a mi salón a dejar mi bolso, y salí dispuesta a pasar un rato con él.

En el momento de acercarme, noté que algo andaba mal, intenté besarlo, pero él se negó, le dí un beso en la mejilla pero tampoco respondió, intenté tomarle de la mano, pero fue imposible; él me ignoró.

Un par de semanas pasamos sin siquiera dirigirnos una palabra, no nos vimos, él no me buscó, yo tampoco lo hice ¿para que? Seguramente él sabía lo que había pasado aquella tarde…

Efectivamente, el mismo chico, mi compañero y que se decía su "amigo" le dijo lo que había pasado, nunca supe de boca suya que fue lo que le dijo, y nunca le pregunté ¿para que hacerlo?

Una tarde, a la salida de la escuela, él apareció frente a mí –Quiero hablar contigo- Me dijo de forma seria

Caminamos en silencio, y a unos metros de la escuela finalmente me preguntó:-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquella tarde?

Recuerdo enmudecer ante su pregunta. Quería darle una explicación pero él se adelantó –Me han dicho que todos cometemos errores, y que es de sabios perdonar, al fin y al cabo, somos humanos…- nuestra conversación quedó así, el cielo estaba gris, y pronto la lluvia se hizo presente, bajo las gotas de lluvia, él me dio un beso.

La relación después de la "reconciliación" no fue la misma, aquel hombre al que había querido, se había marchado, era más frío conmigo, cada caricia, cada beso, era lujurioso, mas no amoroso…

Finalmente, él terminó la preparatoria, y así como vino a mi vida, así mismo se fue, sin despedirse.

Dos años pasaron aproximadamente, y no supe nada de él, terminé la preparatoria y era hora de elegir una carrera en la universidad, Comunicaciones, sería mi elección.

El primer día de clases, estaba nerviosa, nuevas personas, nuevos amigos, una etapa diferente en mi vida.

Cuando estaba en la entrada principal, mi corazón se aceleró, golpeando fuertemente mi pecho, mi cuerpo se tensó, y mis manos se humedecieron, ahí estaba él.

Al verme, me saludó como si nada hubiese pasado, me abrazó y me besó, dejándome en estado de confusión ¿Qué le pasaba? Tanto tiempo sin saber de él y ahora me saludaba como si nos hubiésemos dejado de ver un par de días en vez de un par de años…

Tras reaccionar a mi confusión solo le dirigí una mirada, y le dejé ahí parado, me dirigí adentro del edificio principal para luego dirigirme a buscar el edificio en donde estaba Comunicaciones.

Pasaron los días, ambos nos veíamos seguido, si no es que a diario, pero ninguno de los dos dirigía palabra alguna al otro, solo miradas de vez en cuando.

Durante el primer semestre, llegaron a mis oídos rumores y comentarios, de que era un hombre bastante atractivo dentro de la institución, incluso un par de veces lo vi platicando amenamente con una chica, lo cual me hizo pensar que ya me había olvidado, mientras yo, aunque intentaba negarlo, aún sentía algo por él.

Finalmente, otros meses después, en una actividad, tuvimos que dirigirnos la palabra, ahí volvimos a comunicarnos, claro, como amigos nada más…

A un año de yo haber entrado a la universidad, en una celebración, sucedió un accidente, uno de los vidrios del ventanal del segundo piso del edificio principal se quebró, algunos chicos se encontraban apoyados en él, Darien entre ellos…

De todos los accidentados, él fue el de mayor gravedad, algunos afortunadamente solo se habían roto el brazo o las piernas, él, se golpeó la cabeza, lesionándole el cráneo, causándole un coágulo sanguíneo que amenazaba con quitarle la vida…

Tras varios días de angustia por parte mía y de otros amigos de ambos, un grupo de amigos estudiantes, incluida yo, fuimos a verlo al hospital, al parecer estaba mejorando, pronto, llegó el día en el que fue trasladado a su casa, y fue dejado al cuidado de su familia.

Con las tareas en la universidad y demás actividades, me hacía el tiempo para poder irle a ver cada domingo, la primer tarde que fui, lo hice acompañada de una amiga, Amy, ambas le saludamos y pasamos un buen rato, cuando nos despedimos de él, ambas lo hicimos con un beso en la mejilla, al levantar el rostro, me dijo suavemente -¿Por qué no te despides de mi de otra manera?- y me tomo del rostro para besarme en los labios, beso el cual correspondí sin oponer resistencia.

La semana, la pasé esperando que fuera domingo nuevamente, y como la semana anterior, me dirigí a su casa, sola, pasamos una tarde agradable, entre besos y risas, me sentí feliz de nuevo.

El tercer domingo, tenía poco tiempo de haber llegado de visita, cuando de pronto, y sin siquiera pedir permiso, entro una chica que meses atrás había estado intentando tener una relación con él, para mi mala fortuna, la chica pasó casi dos horas en el lugar, y pensé "_si cree que la dejaré sola con él, está muy equivocada"_ una vez mas estaba dispuesta a pelear por él, no importándome que mi orgullo se fuera al suelo en esos momentos, al aguantarme ante cada insinuación que ella le hacía.

Finalmente la chica se dio por vencida, y se fue, nos quedamos los dos solos, nuevamente, pasamos ratos agradables, solo hablando…

Un día miércoles, la jornada de clases terminó temprano, con unas amigas, decidimos entonces ir a visitarlo, un amigo se unió a nuestros planes, íbamos Mina, Andrew, Rei y yo…

Llegamos a su casa, le sorprendimos, y pasamos un rato encantador entre charlas y bromas.

Llegó la hora de despedirnos, uno a uno nos despedimos de él, esperaba poder quedarme de último y despedirme "como se debía", primero se despidió Andrew, luego Mina, y después yo… le di un beso en la mejilla, los tres salimos y esperamos a Rei afuera de la habitación, como ya estaba algo oscuro, se dificultaba ver algunas cosas, mientras cruzaba la puerta, a mi oído llegaron sonidos que, aunque sospechaba que escucharía, me negaba a creer que sucediera.

Escuché perfectamente, como Darien y Rei se besaban, no fue mi imaginación, pues los demás también lo escucharon, Mina se puso nerviosa pero intentó parecer normal –Será mejor irnos- dijo, y todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

Esos sonidos, hicieron que mi corazón se hiciera lento, sentí como si me oprimieran el pecho, mi garganta se cerró, intenté por todos los medios retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, sentí el dolor más profundo y mas cruel que jamás pesé que iba a sentir. "_Nadie debe verme llorar"_ pensé, y así fue, a pesar del dolor, logré fingir alegría, y pude reírme un poco mientras mi corazón seguía encogiéndose cada vez mas.

En mi mente, una sola pregunta daba vueltas "_¿Qué rayos se quedaron haciendo?_"

Durante el transcurso de la caminata hacia nuestras casas, volteamos varias veces, esperando a Rei, esperando que ella caminara detrás nuestro, intentando divisar en interior de cada taxi, tal vez ella iba dentro de alguno, mas todo fue en vano, ella nunca apareció…

Me despedí de Mina y Andrew y pronto llegué a mi casa, fingí nuevamente alegría ante mi familia, y en cuanto llegué a mi habitación, me tiré sobre la cama.

El sentimiento de dolor se hizo presente, pero para ese momento el orgullo se había apoderado de mí, una única y solitaria lágrima se atrevió a salir pero no la deje seguir su camino pues rápidamente la seque con mi dedo, estúpidamente había creído que él era mío de nuevo ¿Cómo fui capaz de pensar tal cosa?

Estaba segura, él se había vengado de lo que yo le había hecho tiempo atrás, me pagó con la misma moneda y entendí lo que seguramente él debió haber sufrido. Hoy aún me pregunto si lo que pasó entre nosotros en aquel tiempo ¿Eran sentimientos verdaderos o solamente estaba fingiendo para poder vengarse de mi?

Aún así, nunca más volví a pisar su casa, aún se encontraba en reposo, pero nunca más fui a verlo, poco después, salió a la calle y retomó su vida normal, al igual que yo.

Desde ese momento, mi corazón se cerró al amor, me prometí a mi misma que nunca nadie iba a volver a jugar conmigo, que nadie me iba a lastimar, y si era necesario, sería yo la que lastimaría pero nuca mas sería yo quien sufriera.

He mantenido comunicación con él, pero solamente como amigos, mantengo la firme decisión de nunca más intentar tener una relación con él, pues eso es imposible.

Él aún me dice cosas como -Eres como las estrellas, te puedo ver, pero no puedo alcanzarte- o –Busco a una chica igual que a ti- pero, mi orgullo propio es mas fuerte, nunca más volveré a él, ambos nos hemos dañado y ahora ¿de que serviría una relación?

No niego que yo no saliera con otros chicos, pero ninguno fue capaz de hacerme sentir sentimientos intensos.

Hoy, me he preguntado ¿en verdad le amé? O tal vez solo fue cariño, solo atracción, o solo fue deseo.

Han pasado casi dos años desde lo sucedido, y no he sido capaz de encontrar a otro chico, aún sigo a la espera de encontrar a aquel que pueda hacerme sentir completa, aquel a quien yo pueda amar.

Pero una pregunta siempre esta presente en mi mente ¿podré alcanzar la felicidad o acaso estoy destinada a ser infeliz el resto de mi vida?


End file.
